Bloodline: Evolution
by TwistedMentality12
Summary: Naruto grows up being hated by the village. After a paticularly bad beating he meets the kyuubi who tells him everything. Angered he allies with kyuubi and vows to crush konoha. Whats more he also learns of his bloodline. The ultimate bloodline. Evolution


Please note that I do not own naruto. Kishimoto Owns him.

Welcome one and all to my second attempt at a story. It would be great if you could leave a review telling me what you thought about this fic. Also constructive criticism is fine but if you flame I will ignore you.

--

Drip. Drip. The sound of dripping water was the only sound that permeated the darkness. The darkness was pitch black. There was no light to speak of. "ryaaaaaahh" A massive yawn came from the darkness. Then what sounded like a very large body scraped against stone. The room was suddenly flooded with red light.

With the darkness lifted the room was revealed to be a sewer of some sort. This place had a key difference though. There was a room cut of the stone wall. What made this room special was it could easily fit the hokage monument within it. Closeing the room off were large bars made of a strange metallic material.

What made this room even more special was the beast inside. It was covered in crimson fur and had nine tails swaying behind it. The creature appeared to be a giant fox except for its long rabbit like ears and nine tails.

At the moment the fox seemed to shaking off the effects of a long period of slumber. It looked around with bewilderment. But a second later its face went from confusion to a malevolent rage. It leapt forward and smashed into the bars. It stumbled backwards and shook its head. Then it opened its mouth as if to roar but instead of a scream it spoke in Japanese.

" CURSE YOU MINATO! When I get out of here I shall destroy your precious village!" " I shall start by destroying the human babe you sea-" The fox stopped suddenly and it seemed to be thinking furiously. Then its bestial face was lit up by one of the cruelest smirks in existence.

It licked its lips and said " You placed far too much trust in your villagers minato. They shall drive him to me. Then together we shall **CRUSH THE LEAF VILLAGE!"**

Outside of the seal

The moon shined brightly in the night sky. There were no clouds to speak of and the stars seemed to be trying to outmatch the moon. The peaceful moment was shattered when a small boy darted past. He was swiftly followed by screaming mob. Most of which were drunk. Members of the mob screamed out things like " Die demon scum!'' Or "Kill the demon while its weak!"

This seemed to make the boy run even faster. By the way he expertly navigated various alleys and streets he was obviously experienced in running from angry crowds of people. He was about to turn a corner when he jumped to the left, barely dodging a kunai. There was ninja in the crowd. The terrified look on his face showed that this was bad news.

A trio of shuriken was launched at him this time. Unable to dodge in time they sank into his right leg.

Tears gathered in eyes but they did not fall. He was slowed considerably by the wound. It seemed as though his face had lit up when a large red tower loomed in the distance. He tried to run faster but his injured leg wouldn't let him. The relief on his face disappeared when a jounin dropped in front of him. He held out a kunai.

Unable to stop in time the boy was impaled on the blade. Luckily for the boy the kunai missed the heart and pierced his left lung. The childs face contorted in pain. The jounin sneered at him and said "Not so strong now demon.'' The boys response was to spit blood in the older mans face.

The nin snarled and backhanded the boy the hard. The child fell to the ground and glared at him defiantly. This seemed to anger the ninja even more as he drew a kunai, clearly intending to finish the boy. He was about to strike when another jonin landed beside him and grabbed his arm. He said " Hey don t be so greedy. Other people want to pay this filth back for what he s done.''

The kunai wielding jonin seemed to think the words over before a wicked grin appeared on his face. He said "Of course! I m sorry for being so inconsiderate.'' The other jonin grinned back and said "that's alright I can understand.'' The two then burst into laughter. The mob of civilians finally caught up. Laughter broke out among the mob when they noticed the state the boy was in.

Still laughing they advanced upon him and along with the two jonin they attacked and injured him in numerous ways. He was burned, shocked, struck with fist and feet, and he was being verbally assaulted the whole time by remarks like "How do like that Demon scum!" and other more inappropriate ones.

By the time they were done he was barely recognizable. His hair was burnt off and his face slashed up. His tattered orange jumpsuit was soaked in blood and his arms and legs cut and bruised.

Along with the fact that they were sticking out at weird angles. His blue eyes were staring listlessly ahead. It seemed he also had his eye lids cut off. His torso was the worst though. The upper half of the jumpsuit had been torn away. The flesh looked like ripped up raw steak. There was bone visible in some areas.

Convinced by the injuries and the sheer amount of blood he had lost the mob left. They were cheering about killing the demon. Luckily for the small child no one noticed the faint rising and falling of his chest. If they had he would be finished for sure. His eyes grew dimmer and his breathing slowed as his world faded into darkness.

Mindscape

The boy looked around for a moment as he woke up. A second later he jumped up and searched the darkness for his attackers. Finding none he looked around in confusion. Then he looked at his body in shock. He rubbed his eyes as if to see if he was just seeing things. When nothing changed he shrugged and walked through the only exit out of the room.

It was a tunnel that led him on for a half hour or so before he finally arrived in a large chamber that was lit by warm red light. When he saw the fox he just stared at it blankly. The fox stared back for a moment before saying " Hello naruto.'' After hearing the fox speak naruto apparently decided that he wasnt imagining things. Naruto said "You are kyuubi no yoko and you are sealed in that cage.'' The kyuubi nodded.

When the fox didnt say anything naruto continued speaking "But where is this place?" The kyuubi grinned revealing sharp pointed teeth. It stared at naruto before saying a moment later "How about I tell you a story instead? It would answer your question and much more. Naruto looked at him for moment and said "alright." Kyuubi said " It all begins in your village konoha about 5 years ago….

Flashback

The kyuubi roared in anger a one of the hu- no insects, dared to attack him wioth their feeble jutsu. He waved a tail at a group of the insects and they were crushed by a immense blast of wind. Another insect spat a fireball at him. Kyuubi swatted it away effortlessly before stepping on the pathetic creature. With a look of distaste it wiped its foot on the ground, smearing the foolish ningen all over the ground.

It continued killing the insects for a few more minutes before he heard a scream "The fourth is coming!" Kyuubi was about to kill the speaker when he smelled a toad. A very big toad. Suddenly the fox leapt backwards, avoiding the massive tanto that would been driven into his skull. Holding the tanto was a toad almost as big as the kyuubi.

Standing atop the toad was a human. He could sense this human was different though. It was far stronger than any of the other insects. Even though it was not a big enough difference to actually kill the kyuubi it was still enough to make him wary of the human and his toad. The toad yelled ''Suiton teppoudama!'' Then it hit its stomach and spit a water bullet at kyuubi.

The kyuubi jumped and the bullet smashed into the ground behind him. Quick as lightning it landed and sprang forward and lashed out with a paw. The toad blocked the strike with its blade and counter attacked. Throughout this the fourth was making hundreds of handsigns. The kyuubi had just dodged a strike from the toad when the human finished its jutsu.

There was a blinding flash of light then he knew no more until he woke up 4 years later.

End flashback

After kyuubi finished naruto had a look conveying his pure hatred for konoha. He said in a low voice " You re telling me that I m the one that is keeping them from getting killed and yet they still see fit to treat me like this?" When kyuubi nodded naruto screamed " Those motherfucking ungrateful bastards! Ill kill them all! Then I l raze this stupid village to the ground!"

Kyuubi was pleased to hear this but was alarmed when he felt a change in narutos body. It was as if naruto had activated a bloodline. Then naruto screamed again but this time in pain. He clutched his forehead in pain. When he moved his hand kyuubi felt the blood leave his face. On narutos forehead was a mark he had only ever heard of in legends. It was a mark unique to those who had the evolution bloodline.

It was the bloodline that turned a mere human boy into a god. It was the ultimate bloodline. Kyuubi was glad he would be allied with this boy. He would have been a deadly enemy. Narutos voice broke him out of his thoughts "What's h-happening t-to me?'' he gasped out. Kyuubi gave him a speculative look before saying '' it seems you have activated a bloodline.''

Naruto looked at the fox mouth agape and asked "Are you serious? Where did I get it?" Kyuubi stretched before it lay down in a more comfortable position. Then he yawned and said " Yes I'm serious and I dont know how you have it. What I do know is that your bloodline is called evolution. I can explain what it does but you should probably sit down. Its going to take awhile.''

Naruto looked at the dirty water that flooded the floor with disdain. Surprising the kyuubi he stepped through the bars and climbed onto one of the foxs massive paws. He lay backwards and said "I'm ready.'' The kyuubi collected its thoughts before it spoke. When it did it seemed to be carefully choosing each word. " As I'm sure you know there have been many bloodlines in the past. There will likely be more in the future. It is even more likely that none will compare to Evolution. This bloodline is quite literally the ultimate bloodline. It is believed in makai that it is sentient. Everything you know it knows. But that isnt what makes it so powerful. It is constantly changing your body, making it more efficient. It makes you faster, stronger and smarter. Those are just a few things it changes. This bloodline will never stop until it has turned you into your 'perfect' form. I am not sure if does other things but we'll wait and see.''

Naruto thought 'Amazing!' With this bloodline and kyuubis help he could destroy konoha. Not for quite awhile yet though. He would need training and time to gain allies. Naruto said to the fox "we are allies." It wasnt a question. Kyuubi nodded and said "we shall grow powerful and bide our time until we can strike.'' Naruto was in the process of replying when everything began to fade into darkness.

He nearly panicked but the kyuubi reassured him telling him "relax your just waking up in the real world.

Outside of the seal

"He's waking up!" He recognized the voice of the chief medic. "Naruto!" He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He did not recognize that voice or those arms….but that smell…'roses'. Alarmed he opened his eyes. There was a woman hugging him. He felt as though he should know her. Then noticed the color of her hair and eyes. They matched his.

He choked one word "Mother?"


End file.
